Arigatou Hitogoe
by Aiko-Chan1
Summary: This is a story about what happens when the brother of Hotaru's new bfriend rapes her and she cant take any more of it. Conatins Sexual content,violence,and suicide.Please if you dont feel up to the graphics or are under atleast 15 dont read this one -k-
1. Default Chapter

Ok well i dont own sailor moon (But i would love to!!!) Please i would like your reviews so i know what 2 fix  
Yes i know i probably have spelling errors but please excuse em i write them on perpose =)   
I rated it nc17 because there are sexual content and suicide. it might be pg13 but i dunno so i dont care how  
old you are when you read this but there is graphic content so i warend you twice!  
  
~*Arigatou**Hitogoe*~   
**Hotaru's POV**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My life was great untill...untill he came. I loved his brother with all my heart. His name...his namesuited him  
well,Hikoukai. His brother,Mouko was the love of my life, just his name filled my heart with great joy. The   
day we met might as well been the day i die. I sat at my table,at the back of the room in Mr.Annon's art class  
when they first walked into my life. I was seated next to Rini,my best friend ever. As we worked silently on   
our project for the week I heard Mr.Annon's voice "Class this is Hikoukai and his younger brother Mouko,  
they've just moved here.I think there are two seats at the back table. Hikoukai sit next to Hotaru and Mouko  
next to Rini." Hikoukai started a conversation like he knew me while Mouko was silent and looked at me from  
time to time. One day after school i was waiting for Rini at the corner when Mouko walked up to me "Hotaru,  
I...I...I was wwwonddering if...if you'dd bbe mmmy girl?" "O yes! i would love it Mouko!." I hugged him,for i   
have longed for him since i saw him. The next day we shared lunch,held hands,he wispered sweet words into   
my ear, and as he walked me home he gave me the sweetest good-bye kiss. Each day we felt closer to one   
another.I was happy untill our one month aniversary. "Taru, i have to go out of town for a week but if you need  
anything Hikoukai will be home ok." "Mouko i only ask one thing of you." "Yes my love anything." "I want to  
see you before you leave. "Actually hun i was hondering if you would drive me to the airport." "Sure!! Even   
better!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Monday i drove Mouko to the airport and kissed him one last time not knowing what hell lay ahead. That  
night i got a call from Hikoukai, "Hotaru, you wanna come over my parents arent home and im bored." "Sure  
be right over. Bye" When i pulled up to the drive way there where no cars but his. When i reached the pourch  
he opend the door. "Hi Hotaru." "Hey!" I replied. He shut the door behinde me and i went over and sat on the   
sofa. He walked over and sat down next to me. He had a devilish smile apon his face. He moved closer to me  
and began to kiss me. "What are you doing??"i said confused. "O come on Taru you and i both know we should  
be together!" Next he grabbed my arms and pinned me down. "Let me go!" I cried out He kept holding me and  
began to kiss me more and then started to unzip his pants,i cried out once more "Let me go NOW!!" He  
didnt speak he only lifted up my skirt and pulled down my panties and then began to run his hands on my  
developed chest. "No stop is Hikoukai stop it!."I screamed aloud it just hurt so damn bad and i woundered   
what i did to deserve this. By this time his pants were off and i could feel myself blacking out.   
As everything went dark i could hear him laughing with pleasure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
When i awoke i was naked on the sofa and he was next to me naked as well. "Baby... your great but i bet   
your better when your awake."He laughed. I was crying so hard. I shoved him off the sofa and grabbed my  
clothes and struggled to put them on. "You asshole!Ecchi!" I smacked him as he got up .All he said was  
"Oooo...kinky!"I ran out the door and to my car when i got in i was shaking so bad i could barely get the  
key into the ignition. When i got homei went straight to my room,my face was soaked with cold tears   
on my warm cheeks. It was late, i finally cried myself to sleep but the next few nights i couldnt sleep for   
fear of him getting me. Wednesday after school Rini and i went to the movies. I saw him and sat down  
quickly hoping he wouldnt see us. He glanced at us and walked over. "Hey Rini,Hotaru...can i talk to you for  
a sec.?" I thought he would apologize for the other night..."Sure i, i guess."...i was wronge. We got to an   
abandoned hallway and he shoved me into an emty closet and shut and locked it and we were alone. He   
covered my mouth,took off my shorts,unzipped his pants and done as he did the night before. When he   
finished with me he let me out of the closet and i ran as fast as i could to Rini. "Hotaru what were yall'  
talking about? You were gone for half an hour." She saw the tears in my eyes "Hotaru...Whats wronge?"  
she asked in a puzzled tone. "Rini lets get out of here please." As we walked out of the cinima Hikoukai was   
leaning against the wall, "Bye Rini,Hotaru." When Rini wasnt looking he winked at me and blew a kiss.  
I cried harder  
"What would you like to do Hotaru?"  
"Lets walk for a while."  
"Ok if you want to."  
"What happened between Hikouka and you back there?"  
"He r..rrappeddd mme!" I felt more tears burst forth i couldnt stop the flow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We walked for hours and told her everything, every little detail of my sexual misfourtune.  
She stared at me with a pause for a second. "He what!!! That....Ecchi...Shimatta! Hotaru why didnt you tell  
me sooner??"   
"Rini i was scared i didnt know what to do ."  
"Scared of what a pervert like Hikoukai?"  
"Well if he found out i have told on him he might do it again or hurt me worse." I showed her bruses and scars  
apon my arms and legs.We walked more and then stopped at a park and sat by a tree. All i did was cry and cry  
My head in Rini's arms. I got up and saw her new shirt was soaked by my tears.  
"Rini i think i'm just going to go home and rest.The sooner i fall asleep the sooner tomorrow is here and then  
i will get to see Mouko again."  
"Are you going to tell Mouko about what happend???"  
"Yes but i want you to be there with me please?"  
"Sure if thats what you need."  
"Ok well Mouko and I will meet you at the arcade at noon. Bye."  
"Bye Hotaru."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I went straight to my room hoping my parents would not see me. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.  
The next thing i know i awaken to the sound of the doorbell. I looked at my clock on the desk next to my  
backpack and it was 11:35 am I went downstairs and looked out the window to see Mouko standing on the  
pourch.As I opened the door he smiled,  
"Hotaru!!!!." He kissed me,I pushed him away some what.  
"Hotaru?" He looked at me funny.  
"Mouko I missed you so much!" I realized he was not his brother so I kissed his cheek to apoligize for a  
moment ago.  
"Mouko Rini is going to be waiting for us at the arcade by now."  
"Well lets go."  
He hugged me close and we decided to walk to the arcade insted of drive.We held hands as we walked he   
would look at me about every three minutes and i would just be looking straight ahead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As we got about half way to the arcade i heard a voice and it got louder and louder  
"Hotaru!!Mouko!! Wait up."  
We stoped and i turned to see Rini coming up behinde us.  
"Hi Rini!!"  
"How was your trip Mouko?"  
"Good."  
As we got right by the arcade maybe two or three shops down from it i felt a suddent chill and looked ahead to   
see Hikoukai walking to us so i began to panic and perspire.   
"O..Hotaru can my brother come with us?"  
"Uhm....welll.II.Uhm." I couldnt even talk at all  
"Hotaru??"  
Hikoukai shouted to us "Hey you loosers!Hi Hotaru!"He winked at me and Mouko laughed like it was a joke.  
I burst into tears and turned towards my house and ran as Hikoukai reached our group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mouko's POV***  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hotaru???"I have never seen her run so fast before.  
"Rini do you know what this is about???"  
"How bout you Hikouka?"  
He replied,  
"No bro not at all." He said in a low tone and shrugged his shoulders.  
Rini looked as if she had been stabbed in the back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rini's POV***  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I felt as if there was a fire inside me and as if i had a knife stuck in my back and i finally spoke and revealed the  
truth to that perverted snake .  
""Hikoukai you know damn well what the fuck this is about you son-of-a-bitch!"I looked into Hikoukai's eyes  
and i could tell inside he was saying dont tell you cheep slut.  
"Mouko he raped Hotaru!""Twice.She has bruses and scrapes on her arms and legs."  
Mouko was filled with anger and i could see it.  
"You stupid slut what are you talking about!I did no such thing to her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mouko's POV***  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You son of a bitch man whore you. How dare you even touch my woman!" I socked him in the head and he  
laid flat out onto the ground.   
"Rini lets go find Taru.She probably went home."  
"Right Mouko."  
"Thank you for telling on Hikoukai."  
She smiled and we ran as fast as we could back to Taru's house.When we reached the front yard the door  
was wide open and a light on in Taru's bedroom.We raced up the stares and pushed open her bedroom door.  
She was infront of her desk with a gun to her head. She spoke her final words:  
"Maybe i can stop this pain!Mouko I love you!"Tears poured down her cheeks as she pulled the triger.  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" i screamed but it was to late the gun dropped from her had. Her body began  
to follow it but i ran to catch her before her body joind the newly fired gun to the floor.   
"Rini call 911 now!!""Hurry!!!""Hotaru no my love." I kissed her pale,still warm cheeks. and picked up the gun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rini's POV***  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello 911 emergencies may i help you?" The operator asked  
"Yes please help me my best friend just shot herself please!!!!"  
"All right mama whats your name?"  
"Rini and the address is Ainot 311 25."  
"Allright the ambulance will be there soon."  
"Thank you soooo much!!!"  
As i placed the phone down i heard a second fire and i ran back to the room to find Mouko with a gun wound   
to his chest and Hotaru in his arms. I began to cry harder and harder. The pain of loosing my two best friends  
was so great and sooo painfull i fainted and when i went down my head smacked the near by night stad at  
Hotaru's bedside. 


	2. Revenge:A Sweet Song

*Revenge:A sweet Song*  
Rini's POV  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A few weeks after Hotaru and mouko's deaths I felt I owed that perverted snake one thing... revenge for my friend's lives.I promised myself I would get him back.  
One night while I was asleep Hotaru came to me in my dreams,  
"Rini, my friend we miss you sooo much!"  
"Taru,whats it like in Heaven??"  
"Its nothing great Rini,its like being on Earth but wirth better rules and you can do what ever you want."  
"Wow Taru it sounds great!"  
"Well not really Rini,I don't get to see you and we can't hang out, but I got that fixed I have been assigned to be your guardian angel and will get to watch over you."  
"Oh Taru! You will allways be my best friend dead or alive nothing can change that."  
"Thank you Rini,Mouko says hi, so did you get a boyfriend yet??"  
"Well you know Aijin , right? He sits next to me in math."  
"Yeah so your going out with him!!??"  
"Yes I am and hes sooo sweet and i love him alot!"  
We talked for hours in my dreams and the i awoke from my rest and took a shower. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My parents weren't home so I just had some fruit loops. When I got to school I saw Hikoukai.  
"Hey Rini,baby."  
I thought for a sec and thought maybe i could lead him on and then get him to confess raping Taru on tape!  
"Uhm ...Hi sexy!" I'll tell Aijin later so he won't get mad.  
"So uhm...finaly decided to talk to me eh?"  
"Yeah well i finally realized how sexy you are and how...how sluty Taru was I...I mean she ddeserveddd it." I couldn't belive what i was saying but to get him to confess i would have to act this way.Then the bell rang for class.  
"Well Catch ya later Hikoukai!" Yeah catch ya in the act you perv.  
"Bye sexy." As i walked away he pintched my ass.  
I told Aijin about my plan and he was impressed with my idea.  
"How about we fake a fight so he will think your vonerable and lonely?"  
"Great idea hun!" When we got outside there was Hikoukai against the wall.  
So we started our fight,  
"I...I never want to see you again Aijin Ikasu!!!"  
"Well dont ever ask me for anything again you cheap slut, you can kiss my chanramas!"  
"Well..ohh..if i do that then you wont have anything to do in your spair time!"  
We walked in seprate directions and then Hikoukai approached me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hikoukai's POV  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hmm..maybe i could get RIni alone and...  
"So what was that all about??"  
"I..I caught Aijin with some girls and they were making out."  
"Poor baby,uhm would you like to come back to my house and talk it out...maybe i could help you to ease your pain.?"  
Now to get her alone and tend to buisiness.  
"So come on lets go to my house."  
"Well actually i thought we could go back to my house,my parents aren't home and i would feel more comefortable there."  
"Well allright.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rini's POV  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We got to my house. We went inside and i acted like i was locking the door, but i didnt.  
"Uhm could you wait down her for a sec my room is a mess let me just move some stuff off the floor ok?"  
"Ok dont take too long now."  
I got to my room and pulled a blank tape from my desk and poped into my cd player. then i pressed record and yelled to that perverted snake.  
"Ok Hikoukai you can come in now!"  
Right before he came in i threw a pile of clothes over the top of it but left enought so the microphone would pick up the sound.  
"So Hikoukai, what did you want to do?" as if i didnt allready know.  
"Well Rini you know i have always found ya very sexy in every way."  
he began to unbutton my shirt now would be a good time to ask him,  
"So uhm did you really rape Taru, you can tell me i wont get mad."  
"Well between me and you yes i did and she was great."  
By this time he had my shirt fully unbuttoned and off and i was in my bra.  
""Hmm you dont think i acctually liked you do ya?"I said as i stood up and he got up as well.   
"You are such a perverted snake!" As he grabbed for my arm i kicked him square in the chantamas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Thats what you get for hurting my friends!"  
As he fell to the floor Aijin came into my room. I stopped the tape and took it out.  
"Hey hun what took ya so ling?"  
"The door was stuck,sorry."  
"Thats ok."I ran over and hugged and kissed him with a passion like i have never felt before.  
"What happend to him??"  
"Oh his crotch got into a fight with my foot. Can i borrow your phone for a sec?"  
"Sure."  
I dialed the police station.  
"Hello Police I have Hikoukai Toneicko at my house with evidence of him raping Tomeo Hotaru."  
Within minutes there were cops at my house and Hikoukai in cuffs. Aijin and i just stood in the door way as they put him into the back of a cop car.  
"Bye bye you perverted snake!"Aijin and i waved and smiled.  
As the car drove off down the street we saw Hikoukai flipping us off but we both just laughed. 


	3. An Unexpected suprise

~*~an unexpected suprise~*~  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Rini's POV*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three whole years went by before we heard anything more about Hikaoukai. My life had  
changed quite a bit before I heard anything; both Aijin and I were in college,we lived  
together,and were engaged to be married. Yet one thing remained the same, I i missed my best  
friend alot. Even though my life was better I still missed seeing Hotaru's smile and here  
her laugh at me being silly. But since she was my guiardian angel she and I still talked like  
old times.  
When I awoke at Aijin's side one morning, about two weeks before our wedding, I felt   
abit strange. I got up and made breakfast for Aijin and I ,but I wasnt very hungry at all. I  
had a few final exams today before we go off for the summer and I thought my feeling was  
just me being nervous about the tests but that didnt seem like it. I just couldn't shake the  
feeling of something being wronge.I sat at the kitchen table and Aijin walked in, wearing  
nothing but his boxers,he hugged me and then sat down.   
"Is something wronge Rini?"  
"No,I just have one of those feelings that something is wronge."  
"Well I bet its cuz of the finals today, dont worry you will do fine."  
"I dont think thats it but I guess I will find out later."  
When I got home that afternoon my feeling had gotten worse to the point were my tummy was   
upset, I picked up the mail and went into the apartment and sat down on the sofa.  
I red the adderess on the back of one of the envalopes,  
"Miss Rini-Chan  
437 Bousen  
CONFEDENCIAL NOTICE!"  
I opended it and instantly burst into tears.  
"Miss Rini-chan,  
In the current standings of mr.Hikoukai Toneicko he has been released from jail untill  
his hearings and trial on 6-115-12, we would like you to attend and testify. Please  
bring any evidence of his raping to the court house at 684 jomtal st.  
Sincerly,  
Officer Likountasi"  
I just sat and cried untill Aijin came home.  
"My love, whats the matter?"  
"Its Hikaoukai! The courts have released him untill his trials in June!"  
"Dont worry babe I will make sure nothing happens to you, I promis."  
That night i felt a bit better but I still feared he would come and get me.  
As Aijin and I sat down to dinner he had a great smile on his face,  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Well I have been accepted to go work for the best hospital in Crystal Tokyo!!!"  
"Thats great!!" I was sooo happy for Aijin that I forgot all about Hikaoukai.  
"I have to go out of town for a few weeks for meetings but I will be back soon."  
"When do you leave??"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Will you help me pack?"  
"Sure."  
When we got all done packing his things I just had to ask,  
"How are you getting there and all that??"  
"Well there paying for me so it wont cost us a dime."  
The next morning I took Aijin to the airport and we waited for his plain to start  
bording,   
"Im really gonna miss ya Rini, but I will be back in two weeks ok?"  
"Allright,I just dont know what Im gonna do without you for two weeks."  
"Im sure you'll find something, maybe you could visit Serena and the others."  
"Hey that would be nice! I think I will call them when I get home and see if I can go visit."  
We stared into eachothers eyes for ten minutes and then we kissed pationatly for what  
seemed like an eternity. The only thing that broke our kiss off was the loud speeker,  
"Now Bording flight 382 to Torosha."  
I walked him to the bording area and kissed his cheek.As I drove home I felt like a peice  
of me was missing, just not there.  
When I reached the apartment and put my hand on the door I felt a bit sick. As my  
nimble fingers turned the knob I felt worse. I thought to my self (Hmmmm How strange).  
When I went in I locked the door and went down the hall to my room,   
"What the...? I swear I left this door open, well maybe Aijin shut it."  
I turned the knob and opend the door....  
to find Hikaoukai sitting on my bed!!  
"OH MY GOD NO!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE??"  
"Sheehsh Rini is this how ya treat ol' friends now?"  
"Get get out you bastard!" I screamed with all my will.  
He got up and grabbed at my chest.  
"I said get back!"  
I ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of my metal frypans and hid behinde the counter.  
"Oh Rini, come on babe I know you want me, where are you..."  
As he reached the edge of the counter i jumped up and smacked him with the pan. He  
fell to the floor but got back up and took the fry pan out of my hands and threw it.  
"Come here you little bitch!" He said with anger as he grabbed my arms and pinned me down.  
"NOOOO let go!!!" I was crying so hard I could barely speek.  
He shoved me to the floor and took off my shorts.  
"Stop please stop."  
The he stopped and looked at me,  
"Hmmm should I or shouldn't I..."  
He had an evil grin upon his face as he took off his pants.  
Unlike Hotaru I didnt black out. I felt it every time he thrust into me. He took off  
my shirt and nibbled my chest. Then sucked my nipples and trust into me even harder,  
It was soo painfull.  
This was everything sex with Aijin wasnt; painful, and unplesent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Final Showdown

~*~The final Showdown~*~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Rini's POV*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I screamed and screamed. I thought I might loose my voice. About an hour into   
my struggle I heard the door burst open so I screamed as loud as I could and then   
standing before me and Hikoukai in the doorway of the kitchen were Serena Amy and  
Trista. Serena instantly shoved Hikoukai off of me and grabbed my clothes.  
"What the hell are you doing to Rini!"  
I put my clothes on as fast as I could and ran to Serena. I hugged her tight, and  
cried hard on her shoulder.  
"Serena! I...I wwwas soo soo ssccaarrrdd!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Serena's POV*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I couldnt belive what he had done to my little sister. I think this is a job  
for sailor moon! But i will have to change i the hallway.   
"Trista hold Hikaoukai, I will be right back*  
I ran into the hall way and changed into sailor form as fast as i could. I went back to   
the kitchen to see Trista sitting ontop of Hikoukai's back with a frypan in her hand and  
Amy comforting Rini as best she could. I went to the phone and called up the police.  
"Hello Crystal Tokoyo Police Station whats your emergency?"  
"Hello this is in regard of Hikaoukai...  
"Hikoukai as in the one who Raped Hotaru Tomoe?"  
"Well yes thats the one, he..he jjusstt raped my little sister Rini!"  
I broke into tears  
"We know her house I'm sending some cars right now."  
I hung up and ran back to the kitchen.  
"Now your going back where you belong!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Rini's POV*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the police got here I was sitting on the kitchen floor with Serena's arms around   
me.  
"Miss Rini, may I have a word with you?"  
I looked up to find two officers, one a young woman, dark brown hair and fair skin, the other  
a rather tall slender male with light hair.  
"Uhm yeah I...I guess sssoo."  
They took me out to the sofa and sat down.  
"Now Rini we just want to ask you a few questions about what happend. This can only help you  
in court allright? I want you to be comepletley honest with me." The Woman spoke in a slight  
whispered tone.  
"Ok." I weeped a little less and whiped a tear from my cheek.  
The male was the one to ask the first question,  
"Rini, was there ever anything between you and Hikoukai?"  
"Well no sur, I never even thought of him as a friend, I was allways polite to him but Im  
that way to almost anyone."  
"Mhmm." He wrote down some stuff in a small notebook.  
"Ok Rini, Going back to when this all happend, When you and Hotaru first met Hikoukai, did  
you sence anything about him, or did he have any violent rages?"  
"Well yesm, I did sence something evil about him. He just made me uncomfortable every time he  
was near."  
Half an hour of questioning went by before the officers left.  
As I walked into my kitchen I sighed and sat down next to Trista at the table,  
"Rini, do you want me to stay over tonight to make sure your ok?" She smiled a bit  
Then as I was about to reply Serena walked over from where she was standing knealed down and  
spoke,  
"Rini how about Trista,Ami, and I stay over tonight. It will be like old times, we can have  
a sleep over. Maybe then you will feel better."  
"Yeah, that would make me feel a little better."  
That night we all stayed up late and talked.  
The next day Serena and I went shopping at the market,  
"Hmm Rini why dont we get some pudding mix?"  
"Ya! that sounds good." I said in an almost excited tone.  
As I looked at the fresh fruits I felt a hand on my shoulder and then heard four voices,  
"Hey Rini I havent seen you since school ended!"  
"Ya we missed you!"  
"We heard about yesterday,"  
"So we came to see if you were ok."  
I turned to see my old friends JunJun,PallaPalla,VesVes, and CereCere.  
"HI guys!" Serena turned around,  
"Hi!" They all said at once.  
After Serena paid for the pudding mix and a few other groceries we all went back to my house.  
Trista and Ami were suprised to find the old Amazoness's with us but greeted them.  
"So Rini tell us what happend yesterday." PallaPalla said after she swollowed some pudding.  
"Well its a long story, but if you dont mind."  
"No we dont mind, but if u dont wanna tell us its cool."  
"NO i will tell ya."  
So I told them the story and they had some shocking replies  
"Wow what a meany!" (PallaPalla)  
"I hope that jerk gets the chair!" (VesVes)  
"Thats really sad!" (CereCere)  
"I agree with Ves!" (JunJun)  
It started to get dark,  
"Well we have to get goin but i guess we'll cya later Rini."  
"Ok."  
"Bye"  
"Buh Byee."  
"Bye bye"  
"Cya!"  
"Bye Guys."  
That Saturday when I went to get the paper I opend the front cover and imedeatly dropped  
the paper,  
"Oh my goodness!" I picked up the paper and red the front headline to make sure I wasnt   
going crazy.  
"Rapest Murdered."  
I red the first paragraph to find it was Hikoukai...He had been murdered.  
I went in and sat down, then I heard a car pull up and went to the window.  
"Rini my love I am home!"Aijin shouted from a taxi.  
I ran out to greet him and helped him with his things.  
After we finished unpacking I told him every thing that went on.  
"He got to you! That Son Of a B***!I Swear Im gonna Kill him!"  
I looked up at him and picked up the paper,  
"Aijin, some one has beat you to it, look."  



	5. In the End

  
"Yeah, but who would actually do such a thing, I was only expressing my anger, I wouldnt actually harm him."  
"Yes well who ever did it is gonna be in big trouble, I mean murder is a serious offence."  
That night I laid in bed and all I could think about was Hikoukai burning in hell but even if he did rape me and Hotaru, there was no reason for him to loose his life, he could have stayed in jail. I got up and looked at the calander on the wall.   
"Two days till my birthday and I got raped." I sighed and thought to myself...Well even if the rape was justified I dont feel right.  
I went back and laid down,Aijin put his arm around me and I finally fell asleep. I drempt about all the good times me and Hotaru had and then she came to me in my dreams again,  
"Rini, I heard about Hikoukai. Now you know how I felt...But atleast we were justified. He was trying to get in the gates here, but then a few people escorted him were he belongs."  
"Taru, I miss you, even after these last few years my birthday still wont be the same without you."  
"Oh that remindes me Rin. Mouko and I got u a present, here" She pulled out a small gold locket in the shape of a heart, and it had a little diamond moon in the middle."  
"Oh thank you Taru!" I placed it in the palm of my hand and looked at it.  
"Flip it over,"  
I turned it over to see an enscription on the back, "Rini you are my best friend, a true angel. Your bestfriend Taru."  
"Oh Taru! Thats so nice!"  
"Theres more open it up"  
I opended it to find a pic of me and Taru when we were little and a pic of me her and mouko before they died, I weeped  
"Taru ur the best...."  
Just then I woke up.  
"Oh my was just a dream," I sighed unhappily thinking that was a dream  
But I ran my fingers around my neck and noticed something around it, I went to the mirror to find the same locket around my neck on a gold chain.  
I whispered to myself,  
"Thank You Taru."   
I looked at the clock to see it was time to get up, Aijin was allready in the kitchen. I grabbed my robe and went to the kitchen,  
"Good morning Rini." Aijin smiled.  
"Good Morning."  
"Whats that around your neck?"  
"Oh this, this is something Taru gave me a while back" I tried to cover up the guardian angel deal because Hotaru told me never to say a word about it to anyone.  
"Oh its nice, well have a seat birthday girl."  
Birthday girl??? My birthday isnt for another day,"  
"No its today see," He pointed at the calander by the fridge.  
"Oh my I'm a day behinde."  
"Serena called her and the others are coming over later to celebrate."  
"How nice!!"  
Two hours later Serena and the other scouts showed up along with the amazoness's.  
We sat down at the table and disscused who would have murdered him.  
"Wow what a birthday present!" PallaPalla looked at my locket.  
"Yeah, uhm Taru gave it to me a while back." I thought ro myself  
"Oh my, this is hard to keep Taru's secret about her being my guiardian angel."  
Serena broke my train of thought, and crashed it down a mountain.  
"Enough playing around we need to know who did this!" She slammed her fist onto the table.  
I whispered under my breath,  
"Oh this isnt gonna be easy. too many suspects."  
"I bet Aijin did it!!" VesVes screamed out  
"No way my love wouldnt do that!" I stood up.  
"VesVes how could you say that!" JunJun was totally outraged with her.  
"Well, he does have the perfect alibi, I mean his wife was raped by the guy."   
"Yeah but he wouldnt murder some one!"  
We argued on like this for hours on end, untill it got dark and the others had to leave.  
After every one went home I got in the shower and just thought about the whole murder  
ordeal. When I got out I just went and laid in bed  
"Rini, uhm are you ok? you've been acting a bit strange latley."  
I whispered "Yeah I...I I'm ok."  
"Well you sure arent acting like your self its like theres some one else here and its not  
my sweet lil Rini, its starting to worry me."  
"Ok Aijin, I guess I should start acting like me again, I..I oh just forget it."  
I rolled over and started to cry  
"Ri..Rini??? Uhm forget what?"  
"Aijin would...would you ever uhm kill anyone."  
"WHA??!! I CANT BELIVE YOU RINI!"  
"IT WAS JUST A QUESTION AIJIN!"  
"WELL IT WAS A STUPID ONE!"  
"OH SO IM STUPID!?  
"WELL UH IF YOU'RE GONNA ASK STUFF LIKE THAT YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!"  
"WHA? WELL FINE YOU CAN SLEEP ALONE THEN!" I stormed out and slept on the couch that night.  
The next moring I woke up and went to apologize...to find not Aijin, but a note.  
"Rini, my beloved wife,  
I have gone to stay with my parents to give you time to cool off and think about whats  
going on. I know you were just scared and all but that was a stupid question. When  
you get cooled down, You know were I am.  
Aijin"  
"Oh my!" I started to cry.   
"I cant belive this!!!! But I guess hes right, this whole thing is a mess."  
I sat for hours thinking about how to end this all...but I knew dying wasnt an option.  
I had too much to loose in this life time. I decided to call Aijin.  
I felt my heart beating as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" A older aged lady answered.  
"Uhm is...is Aijin there?"  
"Uhm is this Rini?"   
"Yesm."  
I could hear others in the backgroun whispering and then his mother came back on.  
"Uh hes not here right now."  
"Oh" I was so dissapointed.  
"bye" She just hung up on me which had never happend before.I hung up the phone and went  
to sit on the couch again.  
But before I could sit the phone rang,  
"Oh maybe its Aijin!"  
I got up and ran to the phone.  
"Hello???"  
"Hello is this Mrs.Rini?"  
"Uhm yes it is"  
"This is the head officer of the murder of Hikoukia case."  
"Ohhh yes officer?"  
"We need you to come down here, we have a main line of suspects for you to help us clear."  
"Allright I will be right over.Bye"  
"Bye"  
I hung up and imediatly ran to the car and drove down to the police station.  
After I waited for ten minutes, I was taken into a small room, and then an officer came in.  
"Rini, here we have a list of suspects. We want you to clear their alibi's."  
"Oh ok."  
I sat and read each one,  
"Serena??? Why would she be a suspect...??"  
"Well she is your sister, and she might want revenge."  
"But she was at my house when he was killed."  
I had cleared, 15 people, and there were two left on the list...PallaPalla and JunJun."  
"Well JunJun was with the rest of us. So shes clear, but PallaPalla had gone out for a  
few minutes, but when she came back she was wearing totally new clothes."  
"So she isnt cleared and shes the only one who has no alibi.So she must have done it."  
The cop walked out and came back a few minutes later, and PallaPalla was with him.  
"I swear on my dollies I didnt do it! Rini knows I wouldnt ever do that."  
"Shes right officer, she cant even disapline her pets..HOW THE HELLL IS SHE GONNA MURDER  
SOME ONE!"  
"Rini, she is the the only one without an alibi."  
"I DONT CARE!" I slammed my hands down.  
"Well were gonna lock her up for a few days."  
"Wha!" PallaPalla instantly burts into tears.  
"R..R..Rini HELP ME!!!" A few cops led her to a room.  
"Rini you can go home now."  
Then as I got up I heard a voice of sorrow...  
"Rini, Im sorry about last night."  
"Wha? Aijin???" I ran up and hugged him...  
"Come on Rini lets go home."  
We got home and sat on the couch, then I notices an envalope that was beatin up.  
I picked it up and opened it, and began to read.  
"Rini,  
when you read this letter you would have allready found out that I am dead.  
No I wasnt murdered...I have commited suicide. I really loved you and Taru.  
I really wanted to be close to you both but I felt that the only way you would love  
me is if I used force to show you my love for you...I also have to admit that when  
I raped you and Taru...I wasnt myself...I had found a nice addiction, cocane.  
I finnaly got help and when I sobbered up I realized what I had done I couldnt stand it  
any more so I wrote this letter of confestion,mailed it and then stabbed myself to death.  
Yours Truley,  
Hikoukai"  
I stood up imediatly 


	6. In the End

  
"Yeah, but who would actually do such a thing, I was only expressing my anger, I wouldnt actually harm him."  
"Yes well who ever did it is gonna be in big trouble, I mean murder is a serious offence."  
That night I laid in bed and all I could think about was Hikoukai burning in hell but even if he did rape me and Hotaru, there was no reason for him to loose his life, he could have stayed in jail. I got up and looked at the calander on the wall.   
"Two days till my birthday and I got raped." I sighed and thought to myself...Well even if the rape was justified I dont feel right.  
I went back and laid down,Aijin put his arm around me and I finally fell asleep. I drempt about all the good times me and Hotaru had and then she came to me in my dreams again,  
"Rini, I heard about Hikoukai. Now you know how I felt...But atleast we were justified. He was trying to get in the gates here, but then a few people escorted him were he belongs."  
"Taru, I miss you, even after these last few years my birthday still wont be the same without you."  
"Oh that remindes me Rin. Mouko and I got u a present, here" She pulled out a small gold locket in the shape of a heart, and it had a little diamond moon in the middle."  
"Oh thank you Taru!" I placed it in the palm of my hand and looked at it.  
"Flip it over,"  
I turned it over to see an enscription on the back, "Rini you are my best friend, a true angel. Your bestfriend Taru."  
"Oh Taru! Thats so nice!"  
"Theres more open it up"  
I opended it to find a pic of me and Taru when we were little and a pic of me her and mouko before they died, I weeped  
"Taru ur the best...."  
Just then I woke up.  
"Oh my was just a dream," I sighed unhappily thinking that was a dream  
But I ran my fingers around my neck and noticed something around it, I went to the mirror to find the same locket around my neck on a gold chain.  
I whispered to myself,  
"Thank You Taru."   
I looked at the clock to see it was time to get up, Aijin was allready in the kitchen. I grabbed my robe and went to the kitchen,  
"Good morning Rini." Aijin smiled.  
"Good Morning."  
"Whats that around your neck?"  
"Oh this, this is something Taru gave me a while back" I tried to cover up the guardian angel deal because Hotaru told me never to say a word about it to anyone.  
"Oh its nice, well have a seat birthday girl."  
Birthday girl??? My birthday isnt for another day,"  
"No its today see," He pointed at the calander by the fridge.  
"Oh my I'm a day behinde."  
"Serena called her and the others are coming over later to celebrate."  
"How nice!!"  
Two hours later Serena and the other scouts showed up along with the amazoness's.  
We sat down at the table and disscused who would have murdered him.  
"Wow what a birthday present!" PallaPalla looked at my locket.  
"Yeah, uhm Taru gave it to me a while back." I thought ro myself  
"Oh my, this is hard to keep Taru's secret about her being my guiardian angel."  
Serena broke my train of thought, and crashed it down a mountain.  
"Enough playing around we need to know who did this!" She slammed her fist onto the table.  
I whispered under my breath,  
"Oh this isnt gonna be easy. too many suspects."  
"I bet Aijin did it!!" VesVes screamed out  
"No way my love wouldnt do that!" I stood up.  
"VesVes how could you say that!" JunJun was totally outraged with her.  
"Well, he does have the perfect alibi, I mean his wife was raped by the guy."   
"Yeah but he wouldnt murder some one!"  
We argued on like this for hours on end, untill it got dark and the others had to leave.  
After every one went home I got in the shower and just thought about the whole murder  
ordeal. When I got out I just went and laid in bed  
"Rini, uhm are you ok? you've been acting a bit strange latley."  
I whispered "Yeah I...I I'm ok."  
"Well you sure arent acting like your self its like theres some one else here and its not  
my sweet lil Rini, its starting to worry me."  
"Ok Aijin, I guess I should start acting like me again, I..I oh just forget it."  
I rolled over and started to cry  
"Ri..Rini??? Uhm forget what?"  
"Aijin would...would you ever uhm kill anyone."  
"WHA??!! I CANT BELIVE YOU RINI!"  
"IT WAS JUST A QUESTION AIJIN!"  
"WELL IT WAS A STUPID ONE!"  
"OH SO IM STUPID!?  
"WELL UH IF YOU'RE GONNA ASK STUFF LIKE THAT YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!"  
"WHA? WELL FINE YOU CAN SLEEP ALONE THEN!" I stormed out and slept on the couch that night.  
The next moring I woke up and went to apologize...to find not Aijin, but a note.  
"Rini, my beloved wife,  
I have gone to stay with my parents to give you time to cool off and think about whats  
going on. I know you were just scared and all but that was a stupid question. When  
you get cooled down, You know were I am.  
Aijin"  
"Oh my!" I started to cry.   
"I cant belive this!!!! But I guess hes right, this whole thing is a mess."  
I sat for hours thinking about how to end this all...but I knew dying wasnt an option.  
I had too much to loose in this life time. I decided to call Aijin.  
I felt my heart beating as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" A older aged lady answered.  
"Uhm is...is Aijin there?"  
"Uhm is this Rini?"   
"Yesm."  
I could hear others in the backgroun whispering and then his mother came back on.  
"Uh hes not here right now."  
"Oh" I was so dissapointed.  
"bye" She just hung up on me which had never happend before.I hung up the phone and went  
to sit on the couch again.  
But before I could sit the phone rang,  
"Oh maybe its Aijin!"  
I got up and ran to the phone.  
"Hello???"  
"Hello is this Mrs.Rini?"  
"Uhm yes it is"  
"This is the head officer of the murder of Hikoukia case."  
"Ohhh yes officer?"  
"We need you to come down here, we have a main line of suspects for you to help us clear."  
"Allright I will be right over.Bye"  
"Bye"  
I hung up and imediatly ran to the car and drove down to the police station.  
After I waited for ten minutes, I was taken into a small room, and then an officer came in.  
"Rini, here we have a list of suspects. We want you to clear their alibi's."  
"Oh ok."  
I sat and read each one,  
"Serena??? Why would she be a suspect...??"  
"Well she is your sister, and she might want revenge."  
"But she was at my house when he was killed."  
I had cleared, 15 people, and there were two left on the list...PallaPalla and JunJun."  
"Well JunJun was with the rest of us. So shes clear, but PallaPalla had gone out for a  
few minutes, but when she came back she was wearing totally new clothes."  
"So she isnt cleared and shes the only one who has no alibi.So she must have done it."  
The cop walked out and came back a few minutes later, and PallaPalla was with him.  
"I swear on my dollies I didnt do it! Rini knows I wouldnt ever do that."  
"Shes right officer, she cant even disapline her pets..HOW THE HELLL IS SHE GONNA MURDER  
SOME ONE!"  
"Rini, she is the the only one without an alibi."  
"I DONT CARE!" I slammed my hands down.  
"Well were gonna lock her up for a few days."  
"Wha!" PallaPalla instantly burts into tears.  
"R..R..Rini HELP ME!!!" A few cops led her to a room.  
"Rini you can go home now."  
Then as I got up I heard a voice of sorrow...  
"Rini, Im sorry about last night."  
"Wha? Aijin???" I ran up and hugged him...  
"Come on Rini lets go home."  
We got home and sat on the couch, then I notices an envalope that was beatin up.  
I picked it up and opened it, and began to read.  
"Rini,  
when you read this letter you would have allready found out that I am dead.  
No I wasnt murdered...I have commited suicide. I really loved you and Taru.  
I really wanted to be close to you both but I felt that the only way you would love  
me is if I used force to show you my love for you...I also have to admit that when  
I raped you and Taru...I wasnt myself...I had found a nice addiction, cocane.  
I finnaly got help and when I sobbered up I realized what I had done I couldnt stand it  
any more so I wrote this letter of confestion,mailed it and then stabbed myself to death.  
Yours Truley,  
Hikoukai"  
I stood up imediatly 


End file.
